Lightning Special: Lightning Montana
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: ONE-SHOT to my Lightning series! Set Christmas of 'The Tournament that Sparks War', can be read alone. Morgana "Lightning" Potter meets Miley Stewart & Lilly Truscott in Las Vegas! & marry's them while the three are drinking and drunk? After their night of fun it turns out Dumbledore's about & he's evil-scheming! Fem-Harry! Fem-multi! Miley/Morgana/Lilly! Contains lemons! YURI!


_**A/N: **this is a ONE-SHOT! Think of it as a movie to the series. This takes place during my original Lightning series during the Christmas holiday of 'The Tournament that Sparks War'! It is a Fem-Harry Potter crossover, and shows hints into the series but nothing too spoilerish, **(AND CAN BE READ AS A STAND ALONE ONE-SHOT!).**_

_Its around 20,000 words so enjoy and tell me what you think. You don't need much knowledge if any knowledge of Hannah Montana, or even have a liking of the show to enjoy this. Thanks. _

_**Lightning Special: Lightning Montana**_

I had actually wanted to bring Ginny with me at the very least, but I have to hide her away over the Christmas holiday with Eva or else her 'evil' family might try something messed up, (while we're trying to find away to get her from them), which is why I'm alone as all of my other friends have had to go home because they have family to spend the holidays with, which, now since I only have the idiot I call godfather and the lykan we decided to go on vacation.

Well, OK, I was content to staying with Ginny, Eva, and Chachamaru for the holiday, but NO! Sirius 'thoughtfully' bought the three of us plane tickets to Las Vegas, (easier to escape Dumbledore by muggle means). He knew Ginny wouldn't be able to come but still thought it would be fun, (and she practically forced me when she realised I've never holidayed before). I know what he's thinking... loose women, booze and gambling.

Douche... but I guess I can have some of those loose women. I've not really been with another chick too much older than me, so , maybe I'll get lucky here.

The hotel is nice, and my room is cosy, but not too cosy its small. Sirius had tried to get larger and better rooms, but the management apparently didn't believe that he's wealthy. Heck, if they only knew how wealthy he is they would have compt all our rooms (penthouses baby!), and sent a private jet to pick us up from England.

This particular hotel, like many along the Vegas strip has its own mega huge casino, and I just happen to have a fake ID off the friendly goblins at Gringotts bank so I can partake in some gambling too. And with a little makeup, and nice elegant black dress (top designer stuff), and a nice purse with my 'credit and debit' card I've at least managed to make myself look older so they don't question my ID (even though the tiny charm would stop them doubting), but how do other girls stand these high heal things? I had to use cushioning charm on them.

I know the US Ministry has probably detected my use of underage magic, (if the whole underage thing isn't as load of bullcrap. I've never had reason to test that theory. Though, I know amongst lots of magic, Diagon Alley, the Quidditch World Cup, etc., I can't be detected apart), but I don't think that anyone's going to turn up to reprimand me anyway for using such docile charms, especially since I'm a 'foreigner'. It would probably be too much trouble. And if someone did show up, I'll kick their ass as usual.

I have already drunk a little and now I'm riding the elevator from my room. I've decided that I'm going to play some games and flash around my cash to hopefully get these douche bag hotel people to get me a nicer, bigger room, like from the movies.

I'm not sure where either Sirius or Remus are and I don't care either. They should have got us here yesterday and gotten me concert tickets. They can't be trusted with anything. Well, OK, so they didn't know about the concert, or the fact the last performance before the tour moves on was last night, but seriously. I'll blame them anyway because it makes me feel so much better.

Maybe I could follow them to the next city, watch the show, and then come back? It would be the last show too, held in LA starting next week, which would be a bonus actually getting to see the 'City of Angels'.

You see, me... I'm a fan of Hannah Montana... now don't get me wrong, her songs are cool and all that, but... damn is that little pop sensation smokin' hot or what. I mean, seriously, smokin'. Then there's that cute weirdo Hannah hangs out with, damn fine, the both of them, just thinking about them makes me drool.

I was so into my own thoughts that I almost missed the elevator stopping at a floor to let someone in as its kind of empty, except for me right now.

"Come on Miles', this'll be great!" exclaimed an over excited blonde haired babe to a girl with brown hair crinkled at the bottom, just my type, both of them... HOT!

"Jeez girl, give it a rest," the other spoke sounding both exasperated and amused as her stunning blue eyes rolled. It was her accent though, it was incredibly sexy. It was a Southern US (hillbilly-ish) accent that rolled out lazily as if trying to turn me on.

The two girls entered the elevator as the blonde continued. "But I'm so excited... this is Vegas Miley... Las Vegas!" she cried out the last with a wide grin and an incredible smile. "I mean, we can do anything we want for the whole day and night before we have to even think of heading to LA!"

"We're fourteen, OK, nearing fifteen, Lilly," the brown haired girl reprimanded rolling her eyes again. "What can two fourteen year old girls legally do in the gabling capitol of the world, the WORLD!" she said laughing a little as her friend slumped in defeat.

"I'm only fourteen and have a fake ID," I interrupted quietly, but managed to gain the other two girls attention, startling them as they obviously hadn't realised I was in the lift, and I could see both girl suppress shivers as my sexy electric blue eyes scanned their sexy dresses. "If you both hang with me no one will question how old you are... trust me. Plus I really don't have anyone else my age to hang with."

"OK," the blonde agreed her smile back, but the brown haired girl didn't look too happy with her friend for that. "I'm Lilly Truscott and this is my best friend Miley Stewart!"

"I'm Morgana Potter," I answered shaking the blondes hand in mine making sure he fizz through the smallest of sparks, which caused her to jump and blush. I so owe Twilight for putting in that stupid spark like electricity so girls are susceptible to thinking of the book after I shake their hand, and the whole soul mate crap.

"Lilly, she's talking about breaking the law," the brown haired girl suddenly hissed looking worried. "If my dad finds out, we'll be in so much trouble."

"Ahh, come on Miley," Lilly begged pouting so cutely that I was quite sure I would have gave in just as the other girl did as she let out a breathe and gave me a half-smile.

"Umm... nice to meet you," she said in her sexy accent shaking my hand. Though, she did start at my electric touch she just seemed to shrug it off as nothing important. She's a strong girl most certainly, probably having only watched the Twilight movies while her friend has read the books.

The elevator stopped at that moment on the ground floor and I was only too eager to lead my new friends out and into the casino. This is going to be so great, illegally gambling, and then possibly getting laid by two cute virgin girls who are apparently from Malibu, which is what the blonde said, maybe I could spend Christmas day in |Malibu with them. I've never been to a beach before... well proper beach as I went to Southend once just out of curiosity, but it was crappy compared to the ones I have seen on TV in other countries.

They stopped at the Black Jack table after getting some drinks and buying some chips. Though, Lilly and Miley bought some chips they were surprised at how many Morgana bought, or more accurately the value of a lot of them. Its no wonder she could afford such a great fake ID.

"So... this is like twenty one right?" asked Morgana as she was dealt her hand of two cards.

"Yes ma'am," agreed the young man wearing some kind of suit like uniform after he dealt the three girls their cards.

"Umm... OK then I'll..." she looked at her cards. "I'll place in a bet," she said putting down a single purple chip, which caused the dealer to double take.

"That's five thousand dollars Miss.," he said as if she didn't know.

"Too rich for me," Lilly said folding her hand down sadly.

"Me too," agreed Miley copying suit. "Maybe we should have tried the slots," she suggested as she finished off her alcoholic drink. _They really_ _shouldn't make these things so tasty_, she thought about her cocktail. _It just encourages underage drinking._

This one round went on for only a few more moments when Morgana won a heck load of money laughing her head off as she couldn't believe that she had actually won her first time.

However, after that she started loosing for a few tries, more than she had won when each turn ended she got a little bit better and won some more. Though, she always bet big as if actually flaunting her wealth at the casino.

Morgana to Lilly's and Miley's surprise actually had more money after she started playing than before when she had told them that the slot machines would be more fun since the three of them can play together without Morgana being able to bet too high for them to keep up.

They got themselves a small bucket of quarters each and chose three machines next to each other in a row that had a very high, multi million dollar jackpot that was even then increasing.

Lilly laughed as her machine paid out some coins after she had only put in a couple of coins winning her about ten dollars.

"I feel like one of those grannies you see at these machines on TV," she said to her best friend and new friend while they laughed. "Though with that jackpot sum in the thirty millions I'm not caring."

"How about if one of us hits it we split the winnings three ways?" Morgana was quick to offer getting two sets of wide eyes.

"Really?" Miley asked sounding confused.

"Sure," she agreed. "I already have plenty of money. Anyway, isn't that what friends do?" she asked them smirking.

"OK, I guess," Miley agreed smiling at her new and slightly odd friend. Well hanging with Lilly she doesn't think Morgana's really that odd, plus her family gives a whole other meaning to odd.

"Excuse me ladies," they were interrupted by a fine looking waitress with a tray carrying three drinks that are exactly what they had ordered earlier from the bar. "Your drinks shall be on the house from now on," she said surprising them, but they weren't going to complain as they took them.

"Thanks," Morgana said smilingly as she took a sip, pulled out a purple chip from her pocket, one of many she still hasn't cashed in and gave it to the waitress. "Keep them coming and maybe you'll get another."

The waitresses eyes bugged out of her head as she looked the chip over and frantically nodded her head in agreement before quickly going off to get them another order of drinks.

"I wish I was your waitress," Lilly jokingly said just as Morgana had pulled her machines lever, it spun, stopped and the sirens blazed to life startling the three girl. "Holy crap," she chimed out instead of continuing on her tangent. "You just won over thirty million dollars! You must be the luckiest girl on Earth."

Morgana couldn't quite believe it herself before turning a grin back to her two surprised new friends. "Actually, we all win around ten million each, remember."

"You were actually being serious!" Lilly exclaimed in shock as a smiling guy in a suit was quick to greet them.

"Congratulations Miss. Potter," he said in praise. "How would you like your winnings to be deposited?"

"Split evenly between these three cards," she said fanning out three bank cards. The two American girls eyes widened in shock as they recognised their bank cards and wondered how in the last few moments she had swiped them.

"Of course Miss. Potter, we would also like to offer you and your friends," he began, taking the cards and looking at the three different names. "A penthouse apartment here in the casino free of charge of course, and for as long as you stay, drink, food, clothes, all on the house."

"Thank you," Morgana said with a grin. "I finally got what I wanted, and I never thought I was lucky before now."

"Yes ma'am," he said. "I'll return your cards in a short moment, please excuse me," he said before quickly hurrying off just as their waitress returned with some more drinks.

"How'd you swipe our cards?" Miley asked after the waitress had left, probably to get them some more drinks, and she was starting to really feel the affects now.

"Magic," she replied laughingly. Sure, she has tried alcohol before out of curiosity, but she had never took too much, and she was starting to feel a little light headed, plus her drinks are stronger as she knows she has a high tolerance to most things. "See, I have magical powers!" she laughed some more.

"Pickpocketing powers more like," Lilly piped in laughingly as she felt the buzz from her drinks.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "I can prove it if you like," she replied smugly. "My moron godfather and his buddy chose to come to this hotel because it has a hidden magical section to the casino," she said smugly just as the guy in suit returned with their cards and keys to their apartment with a promise that their belongings will be in their new room before they get their before scurrying off somewhere else.

"OK then prove it," Lilly said smugly as she downed the last drop of her cocktail just as the waitress returned with another, hopping dizzily from her stool she grabbed another.

"OK then," Morgana answered as she drained her drink and collected the next just as Miley, laughing did the same. Morgana grinned gave the waitress a purple chip and led both girls through the casino.

"There is no...!" started Miley, but Morgana drained her drink dry and just dumped the empty glass on a passing waiters tray and grabbed both of their hands as they reached the far corner where an old unused poker table sat collecting dust and for some weird reason they hadn't actually noticed it until they were real close.

"Wait! I've got to go and do something," Miley suddenly said trying to pull out of Morgana's grip without success.

"Me too," Lilly agreed pulling in vane, not realising that she's trying to brake the grip of someone with superpowers.

"What?" Morgana asked in amusement and both girls looked to her in surprise as they couldn't figure it out themselves. "You feel like you should be doing something else, and without me holding you, you would have turned around, walked off, and forgotten all about this," she said laughingly as both girls looked to her, confused.

However, they gasped and flinched as they were forced to walk right into the old poker table. However, gasped further as they never hit it and looked behind them to see the table gone, and a golden arch in its stead where they could see everyone through it, but knew none of them could see them.

The two girls eyes almost popped out of their heads as they finally looked around to see a large number of people at what appeared to look like normal gambling machines, or tables, along with obviously different things, and the roulette dial was simply huge, about two times the size of a large monster trucks wheel floating in the air without a bottom with a huge silver ball spinning around it, with red and blue rather than black. The two colours with numbers flashing above everyone's heads while people stood on the betting table placing down sums of gold, silver, and bronze, which just floated back to the winners by its self, or to the table master (the house).

There were things that smoked and puffed that they couldn't figure out, to standard Black Jack tables, only from what they could see the cards weren't of the same tangent as the other side of the arch.

The casino floor was paved with beautiful tiles, and the walls were of a perfectly polished wood with high ceilings and huge crystal chandeliers that sparkled and twinkled, floating, suspended by thin air.

Taking more note of the people now they saw men and women wearing different kinds of robes, some suit like, some probably to be a hight of fashion. Some women though, preferred the standard and fashionable dresses just like them and Morgana which meant they wouldn't feel too out of place.

However, they had to hold in gasps as they saw some wrinkly little midget monsters wearing business type suits running some of the games with name tags. That being odd they saw many different kinds of what could only be pixies, and or fairies flying around with either sparkles of light fluttering from their wings or with trays of drinks floating with them through the air to their intended target.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Morgana asked startling them and knocking them out of their trances. They looked to each other and drained their drinks dry.

However, they were further startled at the tinkling little giggle as a sweet little fairy floated down to them with a tray and three drinks. The same the three had been drinking floating in front of them.

"I think we'll need them," Miley spoke out in a small voice as she took her drink, and Lilly copied taking hers while Morgana just chuckled taking hers as her two new friends placed their empties on the fairies floating tray. "Umm.. thank you," she said thanking the 'girl'. The fairy just tinkled her giggle, nodded her appreciation and flew off with her tray and the empty glasses.

"Mooorgaaanaaa!"

The three girls winced as a man in his mid to late thirties stumbled over, obviously having drunk too much, his shaggy black hair falling in his eyes. He was being helped stand... well OK, they were helping each other stand. The other man looked quite worn out with greying brown hair, but not any older than the first man.

"Who are your friends," he asked giggling like a little girl on a sugar high.

Morgana sighed rolling her eyes. "Trust you... Sirius, these are Lilly and Miley. Lilly, Miley, these two are Remus Lupin, my somewhat uncle, and Sirius Black, my Godfather."

"Here, have you kids tried some... f-f-fire whisky before...? You should. Its killer stuff," Sirius slurred laughingly.

"Umm... no," Lilly braved answering shyly.

He just laughed. "Well, that's OK. Morgana is killer powerful. I mean seriously. She has... has lightning powers. Her girls call her Lady Lightning. She even has this midget vampire chick on her side," he giggled and Lilly and Miley looked at Morgana with wide eyes.

"Turned when she was ten," she answered them, though they didn't stop gawking, she realised that wasn't the unasked question. "Oh, right... yeah... although muggle... I mean non-magical peoples legends come close... well, the myths are just a little off on the details. See, Remus here's a werewolf."

Lilly gasped as she looked him up and down while Miley moved closer to Morgana. "So, can you... you know transform whenever you want?" Lilly asked eagerly. "Do vampires really sparkle in the sunlight."

"No and no," Morgana quickly answered as Remus seemed to notice something and speak hushed.

"Morgana, they're muggles. If someone finds out you just found a couple of muggles and brought them in you'll get into trouble."

However, Morgana smirked a she lifted up her left hand and clenched it into a fist. The muggle girls and two grown wizards flinched as her fist sparked with blue electricity.

"Yeah, like they'll not be in even more trouble for starting a fight with Morgana," Sirius said laughingly.

Though, Morgana turned from them and gave her two new friends a reassuring grin. "Don't listen to them. I'll look after you both, and I know the three of us are going to have a great time."

"Umm... sure..." Lilly said uncertainly as her soft blue eyes scanned the casino before pausing on something down the far end. "What's that over there?" she asked interestedly getting Morgana and Miley's attention to the same spot. "I-it looks like some kind of... race?"

"What's with all the fire?" Miley asked in wonder as she followed Lilly as Lilly headed off and Morgana brought up the rear, and a fine view she gets too. Both of them are quite flat on top she's noticed, but with fine asses like theirs, she's not going to complain.

They got to some kind of race track as they finished their drinks and replaces their empties when another little fairy floated down with replacements, and Lilly had mentioned that she could get used to such quick service, and Morgana decided to try out some fire whisky. So she asked the fairy to brink a bottle with three glasses when they've finished their cocktail. The fairy nodded and quickly hurried off as they finally looked down to the track.

The track kind of looked like a motor car racing track. It was large and wide, with concrete barriers running the hundred metre length, and with ten lanes. To one side, the start there were starting cages and looking in all three girls frowned as they saw flashes of fire seemingly exiting the creatures butts.

They looked like crosses between giant lobsters, giant crabs, and some kind of lizard, maybe a magical salamander perhaps. They're red, but some faded to yellow around their underbellies, and the girls couldn't make out a head on any. They had either suckers or stings yet all of them seemingly fart fire. They also wore around their middles seemingly fireproof sashes with their names and numbers in different colours.

"What the hell are they supposed to be!" Morgana asked, but didn't expect a reply as Miley and Lilly shrugged in unison.

"Blast-Ended-Skrewts," a gruff voice said from behind. They turned to see a goblin... well that's what Morgana muttered he is. He was wearing a suit and seemed to be collecting money. "Fancy a bet on one of these beauties!" he asked, grinning and showing off his pointy teeth.

"Twenty thousand dollars on number nine to win," Morgana answered shrugging her shoulders as she handed him four purple chips, and he handed her her betting slip.

He turned to the other two girls. "Five minutes until the race starts..." he said, his grin still in place.

"Err... five thousand dollars on... umm... number two," Lilly couldn't help but make a bet, and saying too low a figure might get her on the wrong side of this guy, and he's creepy.

"Err, five thousand dollars on number five," Miley added as they charged their cards, happy that they have all of that money to spend now.

Handing over their betting slips the goblin grinned even wider and gave a short bow of his head. "Enjoy the race girls!" he said laughing as he stalked another 'customer'.

"That guys kind of creepy," Lilly said shaking her head clear as she saw Morgana looking at her funny. "Umm... what?" she asked, baffled.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "Its just you chose the Blast-Ended-Umm-Thingy with the highest odds, which means he's going to be rubbish. Why'd you waste five grand like that?"

"Huh?" Lilly answered looking baffled.

"There's a bored telling us the odds there Lils," Miley said pointing it out for the friend, and sure enough, with glowing chalk colours above everyone was the odds bored and hers was last.

"Ah, crap. I didn't see that," the blonde complained unhappily.

Morgana laughed rolling her eyes. "No worries babe," she said smilingly. "If by some miracle your... Blast thingy does win you'll have won sixty-five thousand dollars."

"That doesn't make me feel any better you know," Lilly winged with a cute pout that only made her friends laugh.

fifteen minutes later Lilly was laughing her head off. "I can't believe it. I freaking won!" she cried out triumphantly as the goblin had handed over her winnings looking a little amused and baffled himself as she was the only one to bet on that skrewt before he left them be.

"That is some seriously fluky stuff Lils," Miley slurred laughing and rolling her eyes with a slight stumble having to be caught from falling by Morgana as they had recently received their fire whisky bottle and it was already quarter empty and its not a small bottle.

"S... so you... I mean w-what should w-we do now?" Lilly asked as she held on to her two friends to stay still. Miley laughed at her best friend as she downed her glass.

"I've always wanted to see one of those Vegas Elvis' that ya... you know... from TV," said Miley giggling in amusement as she caught Morgana from stumbling over as she adjusted her footing. The three of them giggled madly at the thought.

"O... Okay... but... oh, hey, Mr. Goblin," Morgana called out and agreed, getting his attention he looked at her questioningly. "We... we want to see Elvis... where can we...?"

He just shrugged, his eyes rolling. "Just down their on the other side on the casino is a magical world chapel. I think they have one of those lame impersonators if you're interested."

"Sweet Nibblets!" Miley called out suddenly, her sexy accent coming on stronger as the goblin left them be. "To the chapel," she chimed out happily.

"Damn your accents hot," Lilly suddenly blurted out before she could stop herself.

Miley laughed at her embarrassed friend. "Why thank you Miss. Lilly," she said putting her accent on thickly.

"It seriously is really hot," Morgana backed up Lilly's statement without any doubt.

Miley blushed but laughed as she pored three more glasses (barely without spilling), of fire whisky. "W-well, shall we go see Elvis then?" she asked, her cheeks stained red at the sincerer complements to her accent.

"Yea...!" Lilly and Morgana called out, the three of them clinking glasses before downing them and heading towards the chapel as Morgana tried to pour more glasses but couldn't quite see straight so they just threw their glasses away and started drinking from the bottle.

"Augh, damn, my head!" Morgana cried as she had slowly woken, her throbbing skull getting progressively worse the more aware her mind seemed to become.

She wasn't quite certain where she is, other than in a very soft and comfortable bed snuggled up nice and warn. Her recent memories seem to be a little hazy and unclear. Her thumping headache not making matters any better.

However, she could tell she's not alone, and cracking her eyes open signed in relief as she held Lilly and Miley, one in each arm, and could feel their soft, smooth, naked bodies against hers.

She closed her eyes again as even with the drawn curtains her eyes needed time to adjust as she realised her head is throbbing because of a killer hangover. She would swear off drinking ever again right now if she didn't know she would be lying to herself.

"Oww!" two simultaneous yelps started her as Miley and Lilly seemed to come around at the same time. Morgana would have laughed if she didn't know what they were feeling.

"My head hurts," complained Lilly, wining.

"Mine too," Miley also answered as Morgana finally managed to open her eyes and keep them open as both girls snuggled closer into her.

"Yea... my headaches slowly fading," Morgana told them, her throat dry and scratchy. "After all, with my lightning powers I heal faster than normal, and a quick snack of electricity and I'll be fine."

"What the...!" Both Lilly and Miley say together, their eyes opening in shock to see that yes, the three of them are in bed together, and their minds summarise that yes they are naked and sticky.

"O-oh god we... we did didn't we?" asked Lilly horrified but seemingly unable to move out of Morgana's arms just yet.

"Yep we did," Morgana chimed happily before wincing at the throb in her head.

"Y-you took advantage of us!" Miley said angrily.

"Me...!" she retorted rolling her eyes. "I'm not sure what kind of things we did last night. Though, I do have a few memories of you both being naughty girls to me."

Both blushed as their minds flashed with too many embarrassing instances that Morgana could be talking about, about their fragmented night.

"I'm-I'm, just don't look," Miley said as she quickly slid out of the covers. However, they didn't look away from her beautiful body, from her small breasts to thin, long legs, and her tight butt. Though, she was quick in grabbing a hotel bathrobe and putting it on before throwing one each to the other two girls.

Morgana just laughed as she shamelessly slid out from under Lilly and slid the robe over her beautiful body, enjoying the fact that neither of them seemed able to look away.

Lilly slid on her robe under the bed covers before getting out and sitting on the edge when she noticed something on her fingers.

"Where'd I get this band?" she asked, too surprised to see it to even stutter with nerves being able to remember doing some pretty graphic and dirty things with her friends.

"Umm... I have one too," Morgana said in surprise as she looked at the gold band on her finger with runes engraved throughout.

Miley grimaced as she looked to see a band on her finger too. "Oh, sweet nibblets!" she cried out in desperation. "You're magic, right?" she asked Morgana getting a nod. "And girls can get legally married in the magical world, right!" she ask demanded.

Morgana just shrugged sheepishly. "Umm... not quite sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if the three of us were allowed to marry each other in the magical world!"

"T-then how do we get out of it!" asked Lilly looking frightened.

Morgana looked around until finding a DVD and some papers on the marriage. She was quick in reading through some main points. "O-K... if we hadn't consummated the marriage we could have gotten annulled. The same goes if even one of us was reluctant to or forced. However, the contracts still green so that never happened. Umm... whoa... I cant see anyway out of this. Even age. As long as we're thirteen or older because I'm the last in line, or should I say heir or head of my family I can not only marry at the age of thirteen, but as many times as I want with willing parties.

"Though, it says that if I want to marry more that the 'others' have to agree, being compatible or some such drivel. Wow... this is really, really freakishly weird."

"W-what you're saying is we have to stay married?" Miley asked in horror.

"Wow, I love you too, my darling wife," Morgana said jokingly, which caused Miley to deflate a little, uncertain and confused.

"My dad is so going to be pissed," Miley whimpered. "And... ahh, sweet nibblets. Now I'm cussing!"

"Well..." Morgan started thoughtfully. "Umm... how about I take you to LA with me. Then... I don't know. I can talk to him about all of this...? If he doesn't come around to the idea... then... I can kick his ass!"

"Please don't beat up my dad. He's pretty cool!"

"Mr. S is awesome," agreed Lilly trying to smile. "I suppose us, is... well... all; the boys we've tried to date before haven't really been productive, and here we've gotten married."

Morgana laughed a little. "Everything will work out, trust me. I'll even get Hannah Montana tickets since she'll be in LA. And lets face it. That's the main reason I'm going to LA!"

"Oh sweet freaking nibblets!" Miley cried while Lilly actually let out a laugh.

"You'll have to tell her 'honey'," Lilly said laughing, not sure whether it was hysterics or not. "After all, such a big secret. She told us hers, even before we got married."

"I'm Hannah Montana!" Miley found herself blurting out to get it over and done with.

"Say what now?" Morgana asked with wide eyes as the brown haired girl opened her locked vanity case from where it had sat by the mirror, using some small pins to pin her hair up she pulled out a blonde wig and put it on becoming Hannah Montana, in a bathrobe.

"I screwed Hannah Montana!" Morgana said as a huge grin split her face in two. She then turned to Lilly, her grin seemingly widening. "I screwed Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle!"

"Y-you actually know my name!" Lilly said a smile lighting her lips. "You have no idea how annoying it is when people say Lola something."

"What...! But all of those wigs and outfits made you a different sexy each time you were on TV!" Morgana said in surprise. "You should have sued all the douches for not getting your name right. You are freaking awesome. I've seen you on TV go celebrity star struck and chase some poor celeb down! Its awesome."

"Wow, thanks, finally somebody who appreciates my art!" Lilly replied, her smile bright.

"Oh sweet...!" Miley began before taking a deep breath as she put her wig back and let her hair back down. "But that still doesn't...!" she paused in surprise as she looked to Morgana to see her with black hair rather than copper/pink, and emerald eyes rather than electric blue, smirking.

"What?" Morgana asked in amusement. "This would have been how I looked if I hadn't gotten my powers. Its just a simple physically illusion. I've been practicing things like this at school. I figured... ah, screw it. I want backstage passes and you don't want two girls with freaky hair colours backstage with you do you?"

"I... I guess not..." Miley agreed as she let a smile grace her lips as she watched the changes melt back away, looking like fire streaming along her hair and over her eyes.

"That is freakishly cool," Lilly commented laughing as she and Miley were getting used to the idea, and thought of what they had done. In truth Lilly had thought about Miley in a... sexy way plenty of times, but who could blame her with Miley's sexy accent, and then Morgana's on top of that.

The other two girls couldn't comment as there was a knock on a door in the distance, which startled them as they realised this was a hotel penthouse apartment. So it has many rooms, so securing their bathrobes they nervously made their way into the beautiful lounge and Morgana opened the door to see Remus with Sirius standing behind wearing dark glasses.

"Reception down stairs said you got a compt room," the old werewolf said glancing behind the girl to the other two.

"Yeah... our lucky night," she said nervously. "Oh, yeah, guess what. The three of us girls got married to each other!" Sirius barked out laughing while Remus held his humour back.

"Yes, we know... we were there," he agreed. "Though, I can barely remember it all. I do remember you giving Sirius and I some more fire whisky."

"Oh great," Morgana hissed as she slammed the door in their faces before turning to her wives. "Adults are fucking useless... well. At least until we're adults!"

"Too true girlfriend, too true...!" Lilly started before correcting. "Umm... I mean wife."

"Lilly," Miley reprimanded half-heartedly before sighing. "Well... never mind, we are all married to each other now, and we're not even virgins," she said, her cheeks staining scarlet with embarrassment over the conversation.

"I wasn't before this," Morgana said shrugging at their looks. "I've made love to plenty of girls! As your satisfied bodies can attest too."

The two of them couldn't quite deny how good they felt in those areas as Morgana smirked at them in amusement and more structure came to their minds and they remembered more and more. The more Lilly and Miley did remember, the more aroused they felt thinking of the things Morgana could do to them.

The memories where slowly flooding back to the three girls, a night that none of them would ever want to forget. A night in which they left their troubles behind and just enjoyed each other, and let the world around them disappear!

However, before some crazy flashback could occur there was another knock at the door and Morgana opened it to see two official looking woman wearing robes.

"Can I help you?" Morgana asked as one woman pulled out a clipboard reading from it.

"Morgana Potter. You are under arrest for the improper use of magic!" she began snappily. "You are accused of preforming magic outside of a school on multiple occasions. We may have let the cushioning charms slide, but the illusion charm and counter charm were shall not as they were preformed in front of muggles."

"And your point is?" she asked in amusement. "If you wanted to arrest me you should have brought along an army! However, technically because of a recent incident that I will say was very fun I have became an emancipated minor. And my magical binding marriage to these two lovely young ladies is the incident that allowed for me to use magic whenever I like now! Well according to what I saw in the contract a few minutes ago."

"If that's true, you should not have been detected, the trace would have left," the second woman spoke, her voice gentle, unlike the harshness of the other.

"Hey, Lils, grab the contract," Morgana said grinning at the blonde. Lilly was only gone for a moment before returning with the parchment and handing it over to the woman.

The woman frowned as she read it, and even waved her wand over it. "But... this is legit," she said as she handed it back to the girl. "May I see your wand?" she asked and Morgana shrugged and handed it over. She then waved her wand over it before handing it back. "That's odd.. that wand had never even had the trace to begin with.

"May I?" she asked gesturing to scan Morgana, she just shrugged and after a moment the woman's frown deepened. "Your body and nothing you wear would be able to hold a tracer, let alone someone putting the trace directly on you, which is illegal. Your wand wouldn't even be able to take the trace."

"Foul play!" the other woman hissed as she whipped out her wand and scanned both Miley and Lilly before shaking her head. "Nothing important magical wise on them, just some pixy dust," she said as she started waving her wand all over the hotel room.

"Umm... sorry about her," the other said as her partner continued her frantic search for the source. "She's a very... well, she likes to do her job to perfection."

"The trace is on everything along with some tracking charms on all of the suitcases, bags, clothes, everything," the other said angrily.

Morgana's eyes widened in shock at this and all three girls felt violated, rightful so, but Morgana surprisingly didn't blow anything up. If she did she might ruin the evidence.

"I want who ever did this caught!" she settled for hissing out. "I would start with anyone who has connections with Albus Dumbledore, and especially that filthy old bastard himself!"

The two women nodded as the nicer of the two spoke. "We'll have to get you a new room as we need to bring in a team."

Morgana nodded. "Make sure nothing of mine ends up on whatever you magical people have instead of ebay, understand?" she demanded as her eyes lit up dangerously as she stalked over to the phone as both woman nodded frantically as they realised her earlier 'threat' was not as empty as they had thought.

She picked up the phone and dialled the magical extension when a woman answered. "Someone has been placing charms in my room! Myself, Miss. Truscott, and Miss. Stewart shall be checking out immediately and you shall be hearing from my lawyer!"

The man on the other end seemed to be spluttering to speak. "P-please ma'am, let us call in..."

"They're already here!" she spat back. "If any of your staff did this I will sue this casino into pixy dust!" She then slammed the phone down onto the receiver and stalked into the bedroom, but stopped in the door way.

"Winks," she called and in a wisp of fog a tiny girl appeared her eyes dark, black even, her skin tan, and long pointed ears up the side of her head with long snow white hair to her shoulders. Her teeth were a little fangy and on the ends of her long slim fingers were perfectly sharp finger nails, just like with her bare feet. She has a body that's like a perfectly miniaturised human woman of perhaps between the age of seventeen and nineteen.

Winks looked up with her piecing and devoted black eyes, brushing her little blue maid uniform free from any creases and giving a beautiful smile, and short bow of respect.

"Mistress Lightning called Winks?" she asked in a soft voice that held complete loyalty and devotion to this one human.

"Yes," she agreed smiling at her, pushing her anger back for now. "My wives and I are in need of a change of clothes as it seems someone has been riffling through our stuff."

"Of course my Lady," she agreed with a slight frown marring her pretty little face and a glint of anger. "I shall get you all some clothes right away," she agreed staring at Miley and Lilly in delighted wonderment before back to Morgana. "Do you wish for anything else before I get right on that?"

"Yes, I need you to bring me Miss. Cooper," she agreed nodding as the creature disappeared silently in a wisp of fog.

The creature was back moments later and handed the three girls three sets of robes before heading off. The girls used the bathroom quickly, though didn't really wash as they wanted out of the room, so quickly got dress in the robe outfits and exited the room as many more law guys were turning up and Miss. Cooper arrived by use of Winks.

"Morgana...?" the woman asked looking around at all of the aurors in surprise. "What's going on, what's happening?"

"I think my powers stop the trace from sticking to me or my wand," she began before quickly finishing. "And someone saw fit to enter our room," she said gesturing her friends. "While we were out and spam the trace on everything, and some tracking charms too. And I now need an emergency magical super injunction!"

"What could they have found out?" she asked urgently.

However, Miley's eyes widening in horror as she let out a gasp. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap... sweet sweet sweet nibblets!" she cried out looking panicked she grabbed the woman's arm with begging eyes. "God you can stop them from telling right, oh... I'll pay anything to stop them!"

"Stop them from what?" the woman asked, baffled as she looked the panicked girl over, also seeing a similar look on the blonde girl.

"You heard of Hannah Montana?" Morgana asked quietly.

"Well yeah," she agreed confused. "Abby's a huge fan."

"She's Hannah Montana and would like the world not to find out," Morgana answered with a sigh as Miss. Cooper's eyes widened in surprise. "If this was Dumbledore's doing he might use this knowledge. If he or who did this knew what they have found to try and gain leverage over me. To control me...! And I'm sorry Miles' but I would not do anything just for a secret. Too much is depending on me destroying the old Merlin wannabe someday."

"W-who is he?" Lilly asked looking scared.

"He's the Headmaster of a magical school in the UK," Miss. Cooper answered for her. "Unfortunately he's off his rocker and has too many supposed 'light' wizards and witches worshipping him through years of slow grooming, convincing the magical people that he's a great and noble leader who will only serve the 'greater good'."

"I was fifteen months old when I destroyed Dumbledore's dark enemy," Morgana continued. "I don't know how, and maybe it was just a fluke. Dumbledore dumped me on the doorstep of my magic hating aunt and uncle where I was... less than treated well. I believe he wanted to come swooping in and rescue me, to have my full support without me having any knowledge of magic and my rights.

"I believe he might have hoped that I was raped or sexually abused even," she hissed out before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Then I got my powers and my 'relatives' got scared of me snapping and killing them and dumped me in London! I wasn't found until I was thirteen, but by then it was too late. I was too powerful to do anything. And now I have political and monetary pull over the world too. Well, after I got back all of the money the bastard stole from me."

Morgana was looking to her feet as she told them her story, and was surprised as she felt them each take a hand of hers giving her reassuring yet sad smiles.

"OK, Morgana, I'll get the injunction put in place," Miss. Cooper quickly interrupted as things needed to be sorted quickly. "I take it that you want the hotel to pay compensation to the three of you for violating your privacy and not securing your safety."

"You bet," she agreed smirking.

"I'm on it," she said nodding. "Do you need me for anything else?" she asked and got a shake of the head as she headed off and the three girls fully exited the bathroom, Morgana swiped out her wand and blasted Miley's vanity case into oblivion before a man could get too it.

"Any more things like that?" Morgana asked as the aurors were putting their wands away as Morgana did and ignored what happened and Miley shook her head.

"W-we should just leave quickly," Miley said as she looked around at all of the stuff being checked over, catalogued and bagged up. "I... I told Daddy that we would be in LA by this evenings show, where's Roxy?"

"Roxy?" Morgana asked.

"My bodyguard," she said with a sigh. "She can sometimes be a little flaky when I'm the real me, otherwise she's pretty awesome!" she said as they were about to leave the room when a smartly dressed older gentleman stood in their way looking panicked as his eyes scanned over the 'cops' stripping the room of evidence before they locked on the three girls.

"Mrs. … Potter's!" he said rather rushed and out of breath. "Please forgive me... my hotel. I shall have this matter sorted out soon, and whoever illegally placed charms in your room shall be held accountable to the fullest extent of the law. I have just now left aurors to view video footage to hopefully get to the bottom of this."

"So you should," Morgana agreed heatedly. "Play your cards right when my lawyer gets in touch and we can perhaps sweep this quietly under the carpet. Or at the very lease down play it, understand!"

"Y-yes ma'am," he readily agreed nodding his head franticly.

"Good," she nodded her head. "We're leaving now as we have other places to be. Please inform my godfather and uncle that I've left in an hour or so, and that I'll call."

"O-of course ma'am," he readily agreed nodding his head frantically.

Morgana just nodded as she led her friends... wives passed the nervous man and straight into the lift and pressing for the lobby as Miley, she and Lilly having been allowed their cell phones and purses as they had no charms since they had them all and speed dialled a number quick.

However, the lift stopped at a floor as they heard a phone ringing and the door opened to find a large, fat woman answering the phone before seeing them and moving into some weird kung fu pose.

"Roxy quick like a puma!" she declared as Miley sighed and hung up her phone as the woman was scanning the elevator for potential threats.

"This is Roxy!" Miley said gesturing to the black woman with a sigh. "Roxy this is our... friend Morgana, she knows my secret, she's coming to LA with us, and we're leaving now!"

"Umm... right!" she replied looking somewhat baffled as she hopped into the lift and let the doors close for its descent. "But where are all your stuff. Have you been getting the valets to carry your stuff again. You know Mr. Stewart doesn't approve of that."

"No," Miley said sounding uncomfortable which got Roxy's worry radar bleeping.

"Long story short," Morgana surprisingly interrupted. "I have an evil old man trying to get to me. He bugged our newly acquired compt room and now the cops have all of our stuff. And quite honestly, I don't want anything back after they touched it."

"Why's this evil old man after you?" she asked, startled and a little excited to maybe be able to kick bad guy butt. "And why are the three of you wearing those stylish looking robes. Are they silk."

"Yeah," Morgana said shrugging. "Umm... the guys a bad wizard and I'm the good powerful witch, but he's a daemon in lion clothing. Or at least seriously mentally unbalanced."

"Magic...?" she asked sceptically until she saw the literal sparks in Morgana's eyes. "Right. So this guy has everyone believing, or near everyone believing that he's awesome, and great, and no matter what crap he does to other people, including other 'good guys' its all for some greater good when in fact its just making the other 'good guys' want his blood, and the blood of his puppets?"

"You're good at this," Morgana praised smirking.

Roxy puffed up with pride. "I watch a lot of movies!" she said causing the three girls to laugh as the elevator came to a stop at the lobby.

The three girls them followed Roxy across the floor our front and to the side street where a shiny black limo was parked up with the waiting driver after Roxy had called it round when they all stopped as a large group of men and women had moved out of hiding places, all of them wearing robes of some kind and in the middle it was HIM.

"Dumbledore!" Morgana hissed angrily before composing herself as all of their wands were trained on them, and Roxy moved more protectively over Miley and Lilly than anything else and Morgana wouldn't have wanted Roxy to try defending her as she'll just get in the way.

"I don't believe, Professor that we've actually had the 'pleasure' of a face to face... 'chat," she continued, her electric blue eyes like icebergs.

"No Miss. Potter, I don't believe we have," he said with a brilliant twinkle to his blue eyes, and a grandfatherly smile while his supporters, which included all of the Weasley's, minus Ginny of course as she's being kept safe, and minus the twins as they stayed at Hogwart's and wouldn't be here anyway. "You can say goodbye to your friends now Miss. Potter. You are coming back with us where you belong, where you'll be safe!"

She just laughed rolling her eyes. "Indeed... or I could just fry you all...?" she suggested lightning rushing around her forearms as she clenched her fists. The wizards and witches, minus Dumbledore all flinched back in fear. "After all... you all own me a debt of life!"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore agreed smilingly. "But we're paying that by protecting you from yourself! We are looking out for you. We don't want you to continue your relations to the likes of those deviant Slytherin's as they are certainly bad influences. We're just trying to stop you from going dark."

"Dark!" she suddenly hissed in her anger, the sparks of blue electricity around her forearms flashed crimson for a moment and her glowing electric blue eyes flashed with crimson lightning causing the mage to all gasp, but for Dumbledore as he remained calm.

"Then..." she continued quietly as she just stared at them. "If you're what counts as the light... BRING ON THE DARKNESS AND I SHALL BRING YOUR WOULD TO ITS END!"

She roared to the heavens as streams of electricity rolled around her for only a moment and the bright sky forked with a flash of blue, streaking across the sky and exploding with thunder.

The witches and wizards had taken a step back in cautious fear, and Roxy found the terrifying sight awing as she could feel the supercharged air, and knew being this close should have gotten a few shocks but no, Morgana was obviously protecting them some how.

"Do you think I give a shit about light being good, and dark being evil Dumbledore!" she continued on, demanding, but she awaited no answer as she saw that the old man was starting to look worried. "There is truly no light or dark, only shades of grey!"

"If that's what you believe Morgana, then we shall have to subdue you," the old man proclaimed. "I will not allow you to mess with the balance any longer...!"

"Balance...!" she asked, interrupting suddenly looking thoughtful, her eyes then widened in realisation. "This isn't about a balance. It isn't even about Voldemort," she paused here rolling her eyes as the wizards flinched. "You have so much say and sway over the ministry that you don't consider it a power worth taking or crushing. You want me and Voldemort both gone," she muttered, amused. "In the end, that's your goal, but right now. You need to 'control' me, to keep me from building an army. To keep me from having people listening to me.

"To keep me from destroying you. Stopping you and your minions from controlling everything. I understand. You could help bring change to the world. Surely the 'great' Albus Dumbledore has more sway over legislation than the likes of Lucius Malfoy. You don't want anyone around who will change the magical world, who might change the status quo. You don't want someone... a witch, or wizard even with power, political or otherwise that is dark or light who will look to a elf or werewolf with the same respect as a human, or any other intelligent creature. And I thought I could be a bitch."

"Now now Miss. Potter, there is no need for bad language!" he spoke, reprimanding. "Though, I'll admit that I could allow more lenient laws through, such as werewolf legislation, and perhaps even for vampires under certain conditions, but..." he gestured behind him where his sheep were calling for the blood of these so-called dark creatures.

"I see," she responded, shrugging. "Winks," she called and the little elf appeared next to her, her beautiful black eyes cold with fury as she glares at the enemy wizards.

"Mistress wants Winks to help fight selfish evil wizards!" the little elf asked, its eyes almost alight with delight at the idea.

"Indeed sweetie," Morgana agreed. "But, we may not get to fight!"

"YOU!" yelled a very angry voice and Dumbledore and his people turned to see a large group of aurors with more popping sounds as others appeared with wands out. "You are all under arrest for illegal entry into the United States of America, and under suspicion of breaking and entering, illegal use of charms, and theft!"

Dumbledore looked at Morgana, his grandfatherly façade gone for anger as she smirked smugly. "Oops, silly us," she said as a huge mocking grin stretched across her face. "What was I thinking, and I knew my darling little Winks would have been watching the aurors in our room to report back, and there was me calling her with all of those traces to alert the aurors to come here. Silly, silly me."

"Yes, very silly," he spat out sarcastically. "It seems you've out manoeuvred me this time Miss. Potter, but I will keep the magical world safe from you!"

"And I'll keep the rest of the world safe from you!" she spat out hatefully. "Even if it means standing in the night...! Without the night... we would never have the day! And there is nothing bad about the night! Enjoy the rest of your stay in the US Dumbledore, and... just a word to the not so wise Professor. My friends and family are mine. Hurt them, or be responsible for any pain to befall them, emotionally or physically, or their families, muggle or mage. Then I will tear you and your minions to pieces, their won't be a stone to hide under that I won't find you!"

Morgana opened the limo door and gestured for the other three to get in. However, Roxy entered the drivers side instead pushing the old driver into the passenger seat as he had fainted, as Dumbledore gestured for his minions to stand down as they still have trained law mage with wands trained on then.

"Where's my sister you evil bitch!" Ron Weasley suddenly demands before Morgana got into the limo. "I know you've been forcing her to do filthy things...!"

**Boom!**

He was blasted off his feet by a spell from Winks as she glared heatedly, but they couldn't retaliate as they might go to jail for it as they're the ones technically breaking international law.

"You shall not speak ill of Lady Ginevra!" she said commandingly. "Nor my Lady Lightning, or next time I will destroy you you filthy creature!"

Morgana nodded to the elf in gratitude. "Follow us, and make sure no charms that are not mine follow us, are on us, or the limo or yourself... or any kind of magic that you think I myself, Lilly or Miley would not appreciate, okay sweetie."

"Yes ma'am. I shall protect you, Lady Lilly, and Lady Miley," she agreed with a nod as she disappeared and Morgana entered the limo, it screeching off as soon as the door closed.

"So... she's your maid?" Miley asked after a few moments unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah, kind of... its more... screwed up than that, but essentially yes," she agreed as she lay back in her seat and rested her eyes. "Umm.. I'm sorry if I scared you with the whole... you know, back there. I kind of just lost it and was so close to just, augh!"

"Its OK," Lilly said smiling softly while Miley nodded her agreement. "After all, listening to that old guy...! If I had super powers I might have killed him myself!"

"Your not alone there Lilly," Miley agreed. "That guy is such an arrogant loser! And hearing you talk like that. I'll agree. It sounds like he's a stupid corn farmer that still pulls his harvester with a horse."

"Say what...?" Morgana asked looking at Miley weirdly.

Lilly however laughed a little. "You'll eventually get used to her... weird little farm country analogies."

Miley playfully glared at her blonde before turning back to Morgana. "After I've done this show I'm done for awhile," she said looking relieved. "Then... we'll have to tell my dad about this whole weird mess we've gotten into!"

"Its not too much of a mess I hope," Morgana said suggestively licking her lips. "After all, I recall having a lot of fun last night." She laughed as Miley and Lilly blushed bright scarlet as those memories slid around in their minds too. "You sexy babes are too easy to blush," she said teasingly but they at least smiled.

It took a fair few hours driving to get to LA by which time the original drive had woken up and freaked out so Morgana had to stun him and after asking Miley and Lilly wiped his memory clear of recent events.

Morgana Was her black haired, green eyed self as they had all stopped at the mall to bye some outfits that aren't all wizardry. Though, Lilly kept saying how cool the robes are when they flap around in the wind. And although they got a few weird looks it is LA so people dressed weirdly isn't exactly uncommon.

After they each got dressed just tearing labels off they threw down the labels at the checkout, threw down more than enough cash said keep the change hurrying out to the limo as they were running later than should be and Miley and Lilly pulled out spare wigs they hid in the limo for emergency's.

Lilly's with was bright purple, and made her into that cutie Lola. The three helped each other with their makeup, and by the time they reached the concert hall Miley/Hannah only had ten minutes, but with a little 'magic', or Morgana forcing everyone in their way to move as she assisted Roxy in getting Hannah through a potential mob of fans and into the building.

Even as a normal Morgana Potter her glare can get the mindless mob to hurry up and move out of the way. They met up with Miley's 'cowboy' 'hillbilly' father outside her dressing room and she was practically thrown into the room with Lilly while Morgana broke some persistent photographers camera and sent him on his way as security finally caught him.

"Wow, so your Robby Ray huh?" Morgana asked looking up at the man.

He grinned at her in pride. "Sure am," he spoke, his Southern accent even stronger than Miley's but not the least appealing. "So you're a fan, huh?"

"Fan?" she asked in surprise. "are famous or something?" she asked causing him to pout and look sad. "I was just asking... though I guess the point seems mute as I know you are... Miley's dad."

"Well, that's me," he said suddenly looking even prouder. "And you are?" he asked curiously.

"Morgana Potter," she said smiling and shaking his hand. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other over the rest of the holiday's."

"Oh really, well that's nice," he said with a confused half smile. "So where'd you mean Mile... Hannah, and how'd ya find our her secret?"

"Las Vegas," she replied smilingly. "We got hammered and magically married. Well, Lilly too, but don't worry too much, we'll explain everything later!"

However, he just stood still, rooted to the spot even as Hannah rushed out of her room with Lola straight behind her, the pair pausing as they saw Robby Ray just standing still with his mouth half open in shock.

"Y-you didn't just tell my daddy did you?" Hannah asked waving her hand in front of his face but getting no response. "Ahh, sweet nibblets you did," she tiredly reprimanded.

It was a few hours later in which the group, minus Roxy, and including Robby, Heather Truscott Lilly's mother, and Jackson Stewart Miley's brother. They later of the three looking as if they had just been told up is really down, and down is really up as Morgan as her real, copper haired self was rolling lightning around her fingers after having demonstrated turning the coffee table into... well another coffee table of higher quality because she does not yet know how to do anything grander with transfiguration.

"And that's how we became married, well magically, to my best friend and our new friend Morgana," Miley said sheepishly having been voted speaker and having omitted certain parts her dad, brother and Mrs. Truscott doesn't need to know, and probably don't want to.

"Whoa, so magic huh?" Jackson suddenly shook away his shock as a weird grin stretched his lips. "So, you can hook me up with some loooove potions?" he asked hopefully.

Morgana just rolled her eyes shaking her head. "First that's illegal, and second its unethical. If you're too pathetic to get a date for yourself, that's your problem."

"Very blunt isn't she," Robby said all of a sudden to his daughter as his son was pouting. "So... what about this... Dumbledore person. Will he come here?"" he asked worriedly.

"Na... shouldn't," Morgana replied. "He's in enough trouble right now with breaking intentional magical travel laws. Probably even created an illegal international portkey, as well as all of the illegal use of charms in an allied country! Though, he may only get off with a hefty fine. He'll wait until I return to the UK to make his next move. Well I hope," she chuckled at the last nervously.

"OK, well you girls get some rest," he said while Heather nodded. "And not in the same bed. We'll discuss this in the morning!"

"Lilly, I'll see you tomorrow too, OK," Heather said giving her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Your mum is freakishly hot!" Morgana said out of the blue causing Jackson to burst out laughing while Lilly's cheeks flamed up.

"Maybe you should stay in the guest room," Robby said slowly as he nodded. "Yea... and Lilly can stay in the other guest room."

"You know we're all legally emancipated right?" Morgana asked hoping he would see reason, but the unwavering expression on his face said otherwise.

He just raised an eyebrow. "Maybe this magic stuff has pulled off some screwy things because of ancient traditions that haven't changed over the years to take into count the changing world but this is still MY house!" He said it all without a trace of anger or hate for her, which was annoying because it made her feel bad about all of her stored up rebuttals.

The next morning an unsatisfied Morgana had dressed in some clothes she had stolen from Miley last night, after showering and 'stuff' to enter the kitchen to find both Lilly and Miley also ready for the day sitting at the breakfast bar with Robby Ray, Jackson, and surprisingly Miss. Cooper.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Stewart," she answered a question Morgana missed. "The contract is iron clad. Just because they had been 'trying' some alcohol at the time means nothing as long as they were one hundred percent willing, or at least ninety percent. It has to leave room for nerves. I wouldn't be too angry if I were you... as witches go, Miss. Potter is one who does not care of ones blood or even species, and she's quite wealthy."

"So can two girls have kids together in your world?" Jackson buttered in curiously just as Morgana sat next to her furiously blushing wives, obviously been having a very uncomfortable talk with Mr. Stewart and Miss Cooper.

"Yes, two girls can use magic to co-create children together," she answered nodding her head. "Either can be the birth giver, or they both could. In fact there are recorded instances with tests of these kinds of magic where two females impregnated each other at the same time, each giving birth to one child, the others identical twin."

"We're fourteen, we don't want to talk babies," Morgana interrupted glaring at Jackson for bringing it up, but he just shrugged sheepishly.

"Then what do I do...? How do I handle this?" Robby asked the woman desperate for answers. He knew his daughter was at the age where she might want to try alcohol, and do stupid things, but this. He can honestly say that this scenario had never entered his mind.

She just shrugged. "Just leave them be... if they're happy then shouldn't you be happy too?" she asked and he sighed giving into her point. "Also, its probably best is you let them... have their privacy to... well you know, because lets face it, if they want to they will even if you try to keep them from being alone for long."

"Oh, sweet nibblets!" Miley cried out in horror as it became apparently obvious about what their talking about and even Jackson crinkled his nose in distaste rather than laughing.

They all seemed to start and sigh in relief as the doorbell went and Miley was quick in answering it. They all looked over to see a blonde boy at the door with this stupid grin on his face. He actually tried to steal a kiss off the unexpected girl. However, Miley was quick in leaning back away from his attempt and too a few steps back.

"Jake," the secret pop star said in surprise as she looked back at the breakfast bar worried as Morgana's eyes had narrowed dangerously. "W-what are you doing here. We broke up two months ago!"

"Well... that didn't work out, so I figured I would come back and we could get back together," he said with a smart smile. Its just a shame he doesn't realise the danger he's it. Though, Lilly did and she had a huge grin as Morgana got up. Though, she felt like getting up too she stayed put just to watch the show.

Morgana reached Miley and slid her arm around the brown haired girls waist and pulled the girl to her. Miley didn't resist and felt content to lean on the newest member of her family.

"Do you want something 'little' boy?" Morgana asked him, an amused smile gracing her lips a his cheeks stained pink. "This is my girl you're bothering. If you have a problem. I can always see how heroic the real Jake Ryan is when confronted with some real 'zombies'."

"Miley, who is she," Jake suddenly demanded as if he's just been cheated on or something.

"This is Morgana," she was quick to say. "I'm sorry Jake... wait no I'm not, your a womanising jerk."

"Well, I should thank you Jake-e-pooh," Morgana interrupted mockingly. "If it weren't for your poor acting, lame TV show, and anti-stella personality Miley here might still like silly little boys," she said scoffing in amusement with fake gratitude.

"I... I made you gay!" he shouted out in horror wondering what he could have possibly done wrong.

Miley, although blushing brightly didn't deny it and in fact nodded her head in agreement. I'm sorry, but everything she said is true. I love girls now!" she admitted blushing even brighter unable to believe she said that, and shocked and a little scared at how right that sounded as she looked back at Lilly for a moment.

"No... I'm not having this!" he declared, panicking. "I-I'll... if you don't go back out with me and dump her I'll tell everyone your secret!" he declared smugly.

Mr. Stewart had risen at that with protective anger in his eyes but paused as Miss. Cooper took his hand smirking at him she winked gesturing back to the scene he watched as Morgana left Miley's side and got into Jake's personal space with eyes near glowing with rage.

"Never, never, threaten one of my girls like that," she hissed such venom that he stumbled back from her whimpering in panic as the air itself seemed to sizzle. "This is my family you're trying to mess with. Anyway, you don't have the finances to deal with the law suit we would ram down your filthy little throat. Not to mention I'll break both of your legs, your arms, and if you're lucky I won't use some rusty shears to cut off your tiny prick! Understand!"

He nodded his head frantically as he maybe arrogant and sometimes stupid, but he knew when someone was out of his league and pissed himself on the door step in fear before scurrying backwards and running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Eww!" Miley said in wide-eyed awe as she saw the puddle left on her doorstep.

"Morgana," her dad suddenly called sternly as he approached with an unreadable expression before surprising her and giving her a hug. She had to fight herself not to electrocute him. "Welcome to the family," he said wiping tears from his eyes as he pulled back from her. "Standing up for my daughter like this... especially to that punk... I'll even get that pee puddle cleared up," he said with honest gratitude to having someone to care for and look out for his daughter, along with Lilly of course. "Jackson...!" he then added gesturing to the puddle.

"Ah man!" he wined. "I freaking knew you were going to get me to clean it up."

"I'll get it," Morgana interrupted as she waved her wand and it all disappeared as she put her wand back. "I don't really use magic too much to do things like that, but I figured it was more hygienic as magic can get rid of all traces."

"Well thank you there bud," Robby said with a wide grin. "You know what. I'll make us all up for delicious barbecue," he added as he hurried back to the kitchen. "Would you like to stay for dinner Miss. Cooper?" he asked her with a wide smile.

"W-well, OK," she said in surprise of the offer, smiling at the man. "But please. I told you. Call me Charlotte."

"Did someone mention barbecue?" asked a black haired boy as he poked his head in the front door a moment later. "And did I just see Jake Ryan running away from her crying?"

"Yes you did on both accounts," Miley said rolling her eyes. "Morgana, Oliver, Oliver, Morgana," she introduced.

"Well hello there good looking!" Oliver greeted with a grin. "Oliver Oken at your service."

"You want a repeat of why Jake Ryan was running away crying to happen to you?" Lilly asked as she came up to her wives and held them around the waists smirking as he shook his head frantically. "Then I suggest you don't piss her off or she'll send you packing!"

"Right..." he said now eyeing his friends new friend with caution. "Well... I can stay for barbecue though, right?"

Miley sighed rolling her eyes. "Sure you can stay," she agreed as he fully entered the house and closed the door behind him as Mr. Stewart was leading everyone out back to the barbecue with a huge plat of meat.

"Whoa..." Oliver said after a few moments staring at Robby and Charlotte. "Mr. S is flirting pretty hard with her... where'd he find her?" he asked Jackson as he was feeling a little afraid of girl wrath."

Jackson just laughed. "She's Morgana's lawyer," he said shrugging. "She's just helping us get a few... well injunctions to stop Miley's secret getting out, and I guess dad likes her, but who could blame him?"

"Not me," Oliver agreed nodding his head. "But what's the deal with Miley's secret?"

"Just some... unsavoury douches," he answered. "Lets just say if I told you the truth you would look at me as if I need to see a shrink."

"Well, I guess I don't want to know," he answered laughing nervously. "Girls these days huh?"

"Yea... girls these days!" Jackson agreed nervously.

It was getting late when Robby Ray finally threw Oliver out and Charlotte left back to England and Morgana had smirked when she 'secretly' led her girls upstairs into Miley's room looking eager, and pleased Mr. Stewart just seemed to ignore them.

Morgana closed and locked the door as she turned to her lovely American babes licking her lips at how nervous they looked, and she could practically hear their hearts pounding painfully in their chests from fear, but could also see their eyes dilate and darken with arousal just thinking of what they're going to do.

Taking off her wand holster Morgana pulled out her wand and waved it a few times around the room before putting it and holster on Miley's vanity cabinet smirking.

"No one can hear your screams," Morgana spoke in a husky and seductive tone as both girls eyes widened in awe, carefully moisturising their lips with their cute little pink tongues, hungry tongues perhaps.

Lilly and Miley were standing together as Morgana walked to them in just two steps, her body close to theirs. They felt hot, suffocated, and trapped, but they could not break away from Morgana's piecing lustful gaze.

Morgana carefully slid her arms around both girls small waists and pulled them sharp into her hold. Her hands sliding down from the smalls of their backs to grabbing at their tight little butts. Their small chests pulled up her against her larger bust.

Miley and Lilly let their hands wander around Morgana as they felt their hearts pound, pound, pound, wanting, wanting what is being offered up, wanting Morgana, and wanting each other, their desire for each other having long been suppressed broke free as they also left their hands touch each other as they did the night of Vegas.

The three girls groaned as they tried to pull each other in tighter, feeling the oceans churning between their young thighs, crying out for release. Needing each other, needing that inanity that seems so much more sane with each other.

Morgana's hungry lips first crashed with Miley's, and the secret star was eager and hungry when she accepted the witches tongue without hesitation, meeting her tongue with her own, the tree trying to hump each other before they pulled apart and Morgan's lips found Lilly's eager to please.

However, this time Lilly got to Morgana first and slipped in the tongue to the willing witches eager and hungry mouth, all the while the three girls were groping all over each other, unable to help themselves, too far into their passion.

The Lightning Witch let out a few moans into Lilly's mouth as the popstar's lips started nibbling at her neck, behind the ear to her earlobes and even licking in her ear sending pleasant shivers through her body as she finally pulled back from the blonde.

Morgana let a small grin slide to her lips as she just watched them as Lilly and Miley didn't need prompting to capture each others swollen lips in a deep and meaningful kiss, tongues sliding all over inside each others mouths.

Lilly and Miley were kissing for a minute or so while Morgana's hands had wandered up the back of their skirts to their beautiful panty clad butts, squeezing them and causing bother girls to moan loudly into each others hungry, saliva feeding mouths before pulling back with gasps as Morgana singled out Lilly sliding from Miley and picking the blonde muggle up holding her tight butt and dropping her to sit on the edge of the bed.

Morgana knelt on the floor between Lilly's legs licking her lips with lustful eyes as her hands stroked up Lilly's soft lightly tan legs enjoying the sounds she was making as her hands travelled further up her legs and disappearing up the blondes skirt before returning moments later with her wet white panties, leaving them around her ankles.

Lilly's blue eyes were dazed as she could barely hold herself sitting up on Miley's bed as she gazed down on Morgana as Miley slid to her knees up behind the witch, her small arms wrapping around the copper haired girl's waist and hitching up her skirt to show off her soaking blue panties, and without hesitation as Miley started suckling Morgana's left ear she squeezed and rubbed the witches socked panties across her slit.

Morgana moaned out loudly her head tilting back before looking back to Lilly's legs, and the panties around her ankles before holding in another moan and hitching up Lilly's skirt to show off her swollen and soaking pussy with light dusting of blonde hairs on her pubic mound.

"Delicious," the witch just muttered before Lilly couldn't help but cry out loudly, almost a scream as Morgana's lips clamped hold of her and she came with just that touch, but Morgana didn't stop suckling as she drunk the delightful, musky sweet juice that poured from her coming wife.

Lilly's fingers were burred in Morgana's hair holding the magical girl firmly in place while her lips and tongue worked her harder, pushing her through the incredible cum and straight into the build up of another as she continued to make loud noises, she just couldn't stop as she added in her desperate hip movements.

Meanwhile Miley moved Morgana as the witch hungrily drank from their wives pussy, still unable to believe all of this fairytale wonder is real. So its perverted fairytale wonder... lesbian fairytale wonder, but she's not going to complain as she moved Morgana so her beautiful panty clad butt is in the air and slid the panties down to her knees revealing it to her in all its splendour as the witch even opened her legs for her.

She could see Morgana's smooth pussy from behind as well as her tight puckered little butthole. She couldn't stop as she let her lips kiss the witches ass, her teeth gently scraping it delightfully. Her hands caressing each check, teasing her, she wiggled a bit just as Morgana had teased Miley like this in Vegas. Though, Miley was free to beg as she didn't have her face burred in between Lilly's thighs... unfortunately. The squirming intensified, and Miley could see creamy juices dribbling nicely down Morgana's thighs.

Miley couldn't help herself, though keeping hold of Morgana's fine, tight cheeks she moved down and licked the copper haired girls inner thighs, taking in her delectable slime with eager vigour, but this just made Morgana squirm more.

However, Miley just returned to the girls butt, and in a moment that surprised her as well as Morgana she let the tip of her tongue trail over the witches butthole causing the witch to shiver in delight and Miley to start. She realised it didn't taste bad like she thought it might, a little bitter, but otherwise quite alright.

Therefore, she went in with her tongue again for another taste, this time pressing harder, letting the tip slip it a little, but didn't pull it out, instead pushing it in further. She moved her tongue around inside Morgana's sphincter, her mouth between those two tight cheeks she stops squeezing, her right hand feeling round sliding over Morgana's smooth pussy and sliding two fingers in. The witch was bucking powerfully on Miley, desperate and needy.

Miley slid her other hand into her own panties, feeling her own soft hairs down to the soft gooey slit, burning as hot as Morgana's she slid in her middle finger as she continued to finger bang Morgana and rim the girl too.

The three girls were in a city of pleasure... a city where only they exist in this moment of bliss. Their bodies throbbed and ached, but in all the ways they wanted as they all quivered together, but lustfully continued the pleasure fest for as long as they could before they all collapsed and tiredly pulled back from each other.

"Whoa..." Morgana was the first to speak as she turned to Miley grinning. "You're freaking awesome doing that to me!" she declared while Miley blushed unable to think what to say. "I think Lilly and I should make our Hannah Montana squeal!" she said smirking at the brown haired girl. "What do you think Lilly?" she asked with a cute little growl.

"I think its the greatest idea ever!" she chimed out as she sat up breathing heavily, her soaking pussy on full display as she kicked off her panties and threw her skirt to the side and taking her top and bra off, showing her beautiful small body to the other two, her small breasts and small pink nipples that are like little pencil erasers.

Morgana stood up as her skirt was thrown to the floor and her panties kicked off before her top and bra, showing off her nicely toned body. Morgana pulled up Miley before kissing her fiercely letting her taste Lilly's juices in her mouth, and Miley wasn't being shy about wanting to taste those juices.

The Lightning witch smirked as she pulled back, and Lilly just stayed on the bed watching and slowly rubbing herself and couldn't help groan out as Morgana just tore away Miley's top and bra in one perfect moment throwing the ruined material to the floor and without hesitation or invitation took in one of Miley's bullet stiff nipples on her tiny beasts, suckling, Miley cried out in pleasure, her arms hugging around Morgana's neck.

Miley hadn't noticed until her skirt was undone and pulled away to be discarded but Lilly had moved from the bed, kneeling down by Miley's legs, but the popstar could do nothing but feel even more excited as Lilly pulled off her white panties and discard them too.

The secret popstar hadn't a moment to think as she cried out as Lilly's tongue lapped up powerfully from the bottom of her slit to the top with enough pressure to get in landing on her clit and licking around the small hard bud with her eager tongue.

Miley shuddered as Morgana moved from one small breast to the other, doing things with her tongue that combined with Lilly's work as the blonde has settled for suckling her clit eagerly, and with the moans of enjoyment Miley couldn't help but cry out, praising Lilly over and over.

"OH GOD Lilly!" Miley was crying. "Suck harder!" she begged and wasn't disappointed. "Ahhhuggghhh!" she cried out in pleasure, her breathing laboured with effort.

Morgana kissed up her bosom, over her collar bone and to her throat as Miley's head was bent back to the ceiling as she was gasping for breathe. The witches hands all over her neck, breast, face, lips. Her fingers sliding in the popstars mouth being sucked on hungrily before trailing round to her ass, squeezing tightly causing her to gasp out in pleasure.

Morgana grinned as she nibbled Miley's left ear and started kissing her way slowly down the pop princesses hot young flesh, down her breast and tummy to join Lilly, the blonde girl pulling back with slime covered lips and a grin as she offered up some pussy to her. Morgana not being the girl to turn down the offer of a beautiful girls pussy eagerly took several long slurps tingles of electricity running through the tip of her tongue make Miley scream.

"OH SWEET NIBBLETS!" she roared out as she came powerfully gushing into both girls mouths as they hungrily took turns in feeding from her delicious opening.

"Again...?" suggested Lilly hungrily not letting her eyes off the secret popstars incredible pussy.

Morgana smirked. "You can take the front door, I'll take the back," she said causing Miley to stutter out, begging.

"P-please!" she whimpered out, needing both Lilly and Morgana to help her stand. "Please M-Morgana... love... please put your tongue up my... my my butt while Lilly licks my pussy more!" she begs, slurring her words in her rush and lust.

"All you had to do was ask," Morgana spoke looking up with electric blue eyes glowing with power as she tuned Miley so the popstars perfect little butt was in her face.

Morgana didn't even pause to admire her view as she started nibbling on Miley's butt checks as she pulled them open and easily slid her tongue in wiggling it about Miley cried out in bliss, but that cry only doubled as Lilly's tongue struck her golden entrance, designated for girls tongues.

They moved in sync, causing Miley to try out louder and louder. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out, even after coming only moments before, with the stimulus up her butt and in her pussy as Lilly's tongue easily slides in between her juicy fold. Miley was holding Lilly's head between her legs, her fingers lovingly in her head as she tried to rub Lilly's face in her rather than buck her hips.

"Ahhhhhh! Fuck, yeah! Damn! God! I feel like I'm going to explode!" Miley cries out breathlessly as she exploded once more into Lilly's mouth, keeping her friends face attached Lilly's was drinking every last drop like a good girl while Miley continued to quiver and let out girl cum into Lilly's willing throat as Morgana pulled back breathing heavily.

Morgana slid her hands up Miley's flawless skin from her legs to her butt to her back, smirking as her hands finally rest on Miley's shoulders just as she lets Lilly fall back breathing with gushes of cream all over her lips and what was unmistakably some piss dribbling from her lips down her chin with a look of awe and she saw Miley look guilty about peeing a little so gave her a grin to she she was okay with it, which made Miley sigh in relief.

The three girls seemed to only wait a minute before Lilly stood up and didn't falter once as she kissed Morgana. The witch wasn't into 'water sports' other than girl cum, but didn't mind tasting the bit of Miley's pee on her lips as lilly led her from Miley and lying her on her bed where she climbed on top of Morgana's lap, her hands roaming and squeezing the witches tits, feeling her solid hard nipples on her pale, soft, perfect body.

Lilly was nibbling on Morgana's lower lip when Miley slid up on the bed with them, her hands all over the pair. "I think its time we show you how quick we can learn... with a favourable outcome for us... of course," Lilly whispered lushly.

"Of course," came Morgana's husky reply as both girls were now kissing and sucking at her neck and throat.

Both Lilly and Miley lowered their lips each reaching a nipple allowing her twin suckles, which caused her moans out before they kept on going down, their little tongues and mouths b rushing delightfully over her tummy, etch dipping their tongue in her belly button before continuing down.

"Oh, god yeah, don't you babes stop!" Morgana cried out as they each kept taking a lick of her smooth slit, taking in that delectable sweaty odder from the sex they've already had, and the cums that have ponded their bodies numb.

One tongue after the other she squirmed and moaned, louder and louder, as she stroked her fingers softly through their hair, they licked like eager kittens lapping up a bowl of milk. And they wanted their milk, as they eagerly drank with the odd suckle on the 'teat'.

"Oh, damn...! Harder! Lick me harder!" Morgana commanded and neither girl could deny her anything as their tongues sank deeper within her tight, wet, and sticky fold. "Oh, fuck yes!" she whimpered out her legs wider than ever, enjoying her lapping wives, the way their tongues eagerly lapped at her, and lapped and her, and the way she can feel them swallowing every gush and drop from her pussy.

She could feel the bubbling build up to her next cum creeping up fast as she started moving her hips in rhythm to Lilly and Miley's tongue in groove action. Morgana's breathing became more frantic and needy as the hungry star, and friend ate her like her pussy delivered the greatest tasting fruit juice the world of girls could ever know, and after this night they would realise they they can get full on each others sex.

She screamed out as she came, letting go and shooting out as much as she can all over their lovely and eager faces, cum and piss shoots out and both Lilly and Miley are only too happy to drink it all down, suckling on her swollen pussy, taking it in turns as Morgana took a while for her body to calm down with just a few spasms, she lay back letting the secret pop star and her jet-setting friend continue licking to their sweet little hearts content.

Soon Morgana was lying back and breathing heavily as she came down from her cum with Lilly and Miley snuggled up, their heads by her hips as she stroked them lovingly and they still kept their brilliant view of her red swollen pussy after they had been enjoying it.

"I-I don't think I can go anymore," Lilly said after a few tired, panty moments.

"Me neither," said Miley in exhaustion.

"I don't know girls," Morgana replied just as tired but still horny. "I think we could go another couple of rounds."

Miley and Lilly looked at each other for only a moment before nodding briefly as their hands were quick to find each others pussies and their other hands sharing Morgana's.

A while latter and the three accidental wives were covered in sweat and stunk of sex and bad body odour, not that they cared, it just seemed to turn them on how slick they had became, and they had gotten used to the body odour smell, and the smell of sex just made them hungrier for each other.

Morgana was sitting up against the head of Miley's bed with her feet firmly planted and her knees far apart. Her pink lips parted as Miley's head was down on her, her mouth practically buried between her folds as her tongue slid in and out of her creamy pussy, and her nose was buried in thin dark hairs.

Miley was lapping up as much as she could as her best friend /wife Lilly was holding her ass from behind and was lapping at both Miley's slimy pussy and asshole, enjoying the moans and quivering of both girls. Her tongue would slip into her best friend's anus easily after a coating of pussy juice and she slid round her right hand allowing her middle finger to slid inside her friends slippery pussy as she continued the bitterly tasting rim job she was giving the pop goddess.

Miley Stewart just squealed with pleasure as her tongue went madly across Morgana's solid clit bringing a squeal of pleasure from the copper haired teen.

"Oh fuck Miley! God yeah you fucking hot babe! Don't stop!Oh Shit! Don't stop!" cried out Morgana unable to stop her face screwing up in excitement as her fingers trapped within the back of Miley's head holding her firmly in place, exhausted true, but pushing through there walls. Her body arching as she withered and moaned, groaning with every slither of her slime sliding down Miley's artistic throat.

It took two or three more laps from the blonde popstars eager and learning tongue before the copper haired girl cried out bucking her hips further into her mouth as she came, squirting her juices. Miley was once again happy to drink in the cum and a few drops of unavoidable pee from being too excited, her heart pounding powerfully in her young chest.

"Fuuuuckkk yeah! Damn! Its so fucking good! Damn!" she cried out breathing heavily before she lay back panting for breath. She lay back against the head of the bed in exhaustion as Miley came up for air crying out in her own pleasure and panting.

Lilly wasn't going to be out done by Miley so she worked her friend harder, rimming her butthole deeper, her middle finger working deep inside her best friend/wife's pussy soon followed by her index finger while her thumb manipulated her clit.

Miley screamed out wildly as Lola worked faster and harder to make her friend scream louder and louder loosing her very breath as she bucked her hips wanted to explode with orgasm while Morgana just watched with hungry enthralled eyes as Miley was practically screaming into her pussy.

"Oh god Lilly! Fuck I don't care! I love you! I've always loved you! Fuck, I need this! I need it bad! Fuck yeah!" she cried out bringing tears of happiness to Lilly's blue eyes as she lapped harder and faster. "

Oh god it feels so… ugh!" Miley continued crying out in pleasure taking the odd lap of Morgana's juicy pussy just to stop her lips and throat drying up, and still loving the taste.

"Baby, ohhh! Shit damn!" she went on wishing she could see Lilly eating her asshole and pussy. "Lilly god it's so fucking good! Augh, you bitch more please Lilly! I need it please damn! I need to cuuuum!" she screamed out shrilly as she was finally relived of the pressure before collapsing face first into her Morgana's beautiful pussy unable to move or breath properly any more as Lily moved her tongue fully to Miley's pussy to lap up all the cum now dribbling out.

It was a few minutes later that all three girls were laying naked, tired, and sweaty under Miley's bed covers in her queen sized bed. Morgana is in the middle with both other girls, one in either arm, both snuggled up practically on top of her, holding each other too.

"D-did you mean what you said Miles'?" Lilly asked quietly and still out of breath after a moment, all three girls still out of breath with their eyes gently closed readying their spent, pleasured and relaxing bodies for sleep. "You know... when you said you've always loved me... did you mean as in... this kind of way...?"

Miley gave out a little sigh, nodding her head against Morgana's breast, but realising Lilly couldn't see that spoke. "Yea..." she answered quietly. "But... but until we met Morgana... I would have never realised."

"I love you too," Lilly spoke honestly. "And... although my feelings might be weaker because I haven't known you for very long. I still love you too Morgana."

"Me too," agreed Miley with an infectious smile in her voice. "I think that Lilly and I got lucky meeting you... thank you."

"And I love the pair of you too," Morgana replied in an understanding voice. "You'll love my girlfriend too," she added in amusement.

"You have a girlfriend?" they both asked out in surprise.

"Yep," she agreed laughingly. "Her names Ginny... but that's not all... well... I kind of have of Covenant of Witches. If you want. I'm sure we can arrange for you to... meet and... hang out with... a few feisty babes during the summer holidays."

"Oh god...! You just offered us some sex friends didn't you!" ask demanded Lilly, though sounded as if she's stopping a laugh.

"Sure am," she agreed. "After all I have some... well I have to piss off Dumbledore some more by being the free spirited lesbian super witch that I am! Especially after this year. I might be only able to spend a week or so, but I can send out other girls to stay here with you for a 'vacation'."

"A sexy vacation," accused Miley, but she didn't sound mad. "I guess that leaves us the whole next couple of terms all alone," she said before continuing brighter. "Well... we have each other so we'll be fine."

"Plus, I'm sure you have some... girlfriends somewhere!" Morgana retorted making them shift a little uneasily. "Just don't hide who you both are."

It has been two weeks so far that Morgana has been with Miley and Lilly and they were getting on swimmingly. Heck, Miley's dad and Lilly's mum have just excepted the oddities and excepted the orphaned Potter witch as a member of the family.

Christmas has come and gone and Miley, Morgana, and Lilly were out in the sun on the beautiful beach as Lilly had been surfing and the two non-surfers were just watching in their bikinis.

Though, Lilly had tried teacher Morgana (something she tried unsuccessfully with Miley), but Morgana wasn't really into it. So after that one fall from the board where she could have hurt Lilly by exploding with electricity as she panicked and tried to fly (unsuccessfully) they gave up that idea as electric plus water does not mix well.

Lilly had just sat down in her sweet little bikini after taking off her wetsuit and sat on the huge towel with Morgana and Miley when they heard several loud popping sounds.

Morgana was quick in jumping to her feet, her left forearm up and an electric shield jumping up into place sucking up several different coloured lights.

Lily and Miley quickly got up and hid behind Morgana as she let the shield down glaring at the old man and his stupid ignorant groupies. At least Ronald isn't with them, but then apparently he wasn't very cooperative with US officials when he got arrested last time. Maybe this is a legal visit this time, so they left him behind... maybe he couldn't get permission to enter the country.

"For fucks sake Dumbledore!" Morgana roared out angrily. "Can't you just fuck off and take your groupies with you, you ill mannered fucking retard!"

"There is no need to be rude Miss. Potter," the old man spoke with a wide friendly grin that none of the three lovers/wives bought for a moment. "We have entered the country legally this time to collect you. We shall use force if we have too."

Morgana rubbed her brow impatiently. "I will be back in what... the train to school leaves on the fourth of January at eleven am. Its now the first of January! What is your fucking problem!"

"We must protect you from the Death Eaters who have gone free," he said with a proud smile.

"Damn, you are fucking senile!" Morgana hissed getting some angry shouts from Dumbledore's worshippers. "Your not my fucking guardian. Until recently Sirius was, and now I'm an emancipated minor, so fuck off. Anyway, I really doubt any Death Eater wants to start a fight with me when I'm completely against you, you prick! Even if they know I don't hate muggles, or intelligent magical creatures! They hate you more than pissing me off is worth!"

"Now Miss. Potter, you should not speak to me like that," the old man said, his kind old man lie slipping a little. "I have come here to make sure you are immediately returned to the UK. In which case Miss. Potter you will lead us to Miss Weasley where she will be returned to her loving family."

Morgana snorted rudely, glaring. "Loving family!" she asked in anger. "They bow down before you!" she hisses, her electric blue eyes sparking. "I've had enough of your shit Dumbledore, so if the authorities are unable to keep you away from me...!"

She said no more as she opened fire, a long stream of electricity exploding from her hands. Dumbledore managed to shield himself, but the stream of lightning flowed around his shield connecting from one minion to the next causing them to scream, several of them caught by her power like they were lightning rods while others ran screaming.

Lily and Miley were quick in running for cover as Lady Lightning's anger exploded over the old man's minions. She fired several small balls of lightning that exploded on Dumbledore's shields shaking him to the bones, and causing him to bleed as thunder exploded with each him creating concussive force that the shield just couldn't deal with.

Lightning fired a lightning wave suddenly that picked up Dumbledore and sent him flying through his minions as those that hadn't been taken down were firing back, but Morgana used her electric shield to block their pathetically childish spells and just fired back.

After she started feeling a drain on her power she started conserving energy until she can suck out the energy from one of her enemies. She starting spamming cutting curses with her wand, and reflecting pathetic disarming charms.

Her cutting curses cut into the enemy with perfect destructibility, blood coating the beach when Dumbledore getting back into the fight caught her with some kind of vine spell

Dumbledore's spell cut painfully into her, cutting her flesh as she cried out in anger, lightning exploding all over, around her, but it could only singe the plant so she settled for glaring at the old bastard as blood dribbled from her lips and Miley and Lilly could only watch in horror.

"Well it looks like we finally caught you," the old man said as he limped over, smiling smugly, but she could tell he was really hurt. "I think that I'll have to recommend to the ministry for your crimes that during all holidays that you are kept protected in Azkaban!"

"Where the daemon guards that would torture anyone else fear me!" she asked, laughing.

However, a second later her mouth was covered by the vines and Dumbledore smiled wider. "And no, you shan't be calling that pathetic little house elf you've acquired. How you managed to truly give it freedom of choice, and to take back its species true form is a mystery I'll someday take from you so it will never happen again! And your two muggle friends and their family's will forget your existence."

Miley and Lilly watched hidden, and scared as they heard that when Miley stood up, gaining some courage. "No you wont!" She cried out in rage shocking them all as the other wizards and witches were treating the wounded. "WINKS!"

In that moment the sand tore up around Morgana and the vines holding her captive exploded into sand dropping the Lightning Witch to the sand, blood dripping from her wounds as she grabbed her wand and stood up, her eyes alight with power and her elf-maid standing on the sand by her side, beautiful black eyes full of rage.

"NEVER FUCK WITH MY FAMILY!" Morgana raged as she moved running at impossible speeds across the sand, lightning dancing around her beautiful bikini clad body, like a goddess with Winks matching her speed and keeping up by her side.

Morgana reached Dumbledore in mere seconds, but Winks kept on charging towards the other wizards and witches.

Lightning span as she stopped by the old man, spun around, her foot coming up as she spun backwards her heel smashed into the old man's face shattering his nose and causing him to scream in panic and agony as the force of the kick, lightning enhanced lifted him from the sand and sent him crashing down twenty metres away, skidding across the sand spraying his blood all over as he came to a stop.

The old man's body twitched several times and she heard him whimpering as he barely pulled himself up, sitting, blood coating his face, soaking his white beard and hair. He had tears and horror in his blue eyes as she moved her body ready to finish him once and for all.

She could see Winks waging war with his minions, and they were not prepared for a 'lowly' magical creature to be trouncing them so easily.

"If Voldemort's forces turn out to be as pathetic as yours!" Morgana hissed out in rage as lightning coursed dangerously around her body. "Then I'll flay them whenever they make their come back!"

Dumbledore staggered dizzily to his feet, a look of horror present on his face as he finally realised that he's lost as he can barely stand.

She charged at the old man while he breathed heavily and looked to those members of his light forces that are out cold, or possibly dead.

"We have to leave NOW!" the old man screamed, garbled by his completely shattered nose, as he looked up the beach as well over forty US aurors were charging onto the beach with wands at the ready and his forces couldn't beat one little girl and her pet elf.

Morgana skidded to a stop as Dumbledore disappeared in a soft pop and looked around as the aurors charged passed her trying to get to the adults, blood still dripping from her wounds.

However, pop after pop and anyone not down for the count or tending to the wounds of family members disappeared. The aurors grabbed those still here, cuffing them as medical teams rushed to the aid of those that have fallen to Morgana, as her elf returned to her side, immediately tending her wounds with incredible perfection that the open cuts not being dangerous started closing up to become thin white lines that the elf said will fade away completely within a few days.

However, Morgana was still feeling woozy from the blood loss and tired. Lilly and Miley were quick to rush into her arms even if they got blood on them, what they saw was both incredible and terrifying and they were crying, pleased she is safe.

"Miss. … or should I say Mrs. Potter," a woman's voice gently interrupted, and she looked over to see a woman, ageing around early to mid forties with crisp brown hair and kind green eyes. "I am so sorry this had to happen while you are on vacation in my country..." she said sounding saddened.

Morgana just stood up straight and held her girl;s as she watched the woman closely, but only saw honest regret. "And you are?" she asked the woman, going for a polite stance until she has all the facts. After all, she doesn't want to potentially alienate a potential ally.

"I am Karen Miller," she said introducing herself. "I am the Magus President of the United States of America! As soon as I was informed of the... unfortunate event involving Albus Dumbledore while you were in Las Vegas I saw fit to... lets say make sure I kept my peoples ears to the grindstone encase he returned...

"Unfortunately..." she said with a flash of anger in her eyes for a moment. "Dumbledore seems to have a few... people in my government who pushed through his travel applications, which took a while, but would have taken longer as we're not on the best of terms with the UK.

"However, it should be noted that a few ex-deportees from your last attack were refused entry visas because they had not cooperated with the authorities at all."

"They could have just got passports," Morgana said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, they could have," she agreed also rolling her eyes. "But it seems these people aren't very bright and those who have escaped jail this day will have an immortal warrant on their arrest!"

"Well. I guess that's all I can hope for," she answered as she held Miley and Lilly tighter. "Unless you want to go to war because there's no chance in hell that that messed up ministry will hand Dumbledore over."

She shook her head sadly. "Although it sounds tempting I can't do that. However, Miss. Potter I can offer you a place in one of our many magical schools?" she suggested hopefully.

"Sorry, no dice dice Mrs. President!" she replied smirking. "I have an old man to destroy and family to protect."

She laughed smiling sadly. "I figured you would say something like that... but it was worth a shot... but will you be safe at Hogwart's?"

"Even Dumbledore can't fuck with the founders!" she replied laughingly. "The school protects its students when they need protecting. If it didn't... well I shudder to think what Snape would be able to do and get away with!"

"The Death Eater...!" she asked and Morgana just nodded. "I see, Dumbledore is just as delusional as ever, and most of the British are just as delusional following him!"

"Yea... pretty much," Morgana agreed. "But... well... we should get out of here. We're kind of covered in blood. I'm leaving the evening of the third. I'll trust my WIVES, muggle or otherwise will not befall any foul-play while I'm gone?"

"Of course not Miss. … Mrs. Potter," she agreed nodding vigorously. "I shall set a couple of women to protect them, more so for..." she trailed off looking to see that no aurors are listening. "Certain events," she finished gesturing a shocked Miley.

"Its appreciated," she replied giving Miley a reassuring squeeze.

It had been two days since the Stewart's and Truscott's saw off Morgana, her 'Uncle' Remus, and her Godfather Sirius black at LAX as they had come down from Vegas to meet her and get a plane.

"Everything in the school is magic free Mrs. Potter's," one woman said to her, the more professional of the two aurors that had first met them in Vegas, Teaila, while the other Megan just shook her head looking embarrassed at her partner.

"You gotta be quick like a puma!" Roxy declared nodding in appreciation to the magical bodyguard.

"Maybe we should have left with Morgana?" Miley suggested as they watched Roxy teaching Teaila how to be 'quick like a puma' and actually impressing the US auror with her martial arts talent.

"If you ever get on that plane, don't forget me," Megan said with a small smile as it was at least amusing.

"Your not leaving me with these two loons," Jackson commented as he entered the lounge area from the stairs giving the two women weird looks. "Anyway, I've gotta get to work at Rico's, later!"

Morgana was almost ploughed over by the hug she got from Ginny when she entered the mansion she's staying at with Eva, while the 'ten year old' vampire watched rolling her eyes.

"So Morgana did anything weird happen on holiday?" Ginny asked after stealing a quick loving kiss. "You know. We've heard that Dumbledore's been after you. He even got arrested in Las Vegas according to the Daily Prophet."

"Umm... yea..." Morgana said sounding a little nervous. "Some... very odd things did happen, and I met some cool people, and made new friends!"

"This should be interesting," Eva commented while turning to the green haired Chachamaru. "Bring us some tea to the lounge," she said and the green haired 'teenager' nodded and left the mansion foyer. "Why don't we retire to the lounge and you can tell us all about it!"

"OK," Morgana said with a shrug and a blush. "But its pretty messed up!"

"All the better," the vampire chick spoke with a hint of eagerness, a smirk aligning her red lips.

_**END!**_

_**A/N: **This fic takes place during the second instalment of my Lightning series The Tournament that Sparks War! I just couldn't get this idea out of my head until I wrote it, and I'll hopefully be continuing The Tournament that Sparks War soon, and I hope you enjoyed this, thanks!_


End file.
